The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus and, more particularly, to construction of a heating compartment of a cooking apparatus including a microwave oven.
To form a conventional heating compartment of a cooking apparatus including a microwave oven, a plurality of assembly elements are joined with one another by projection or spot welding. Consequently, leakage of microwaves from the conventional heating compartment might occur through the gap between the welds in spot welding, or detached welds in projection welding owing to variation in the hight of the projections. Vapor from a heated foodstuff might also leak through the projections.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved heating compartment which eliminates the above described problems.